


Suspicious

by basil_s0up



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_s0up/pseuds/basil_s0up
Summary: Keith has been unusually cheerful lately, and Lance isn't sure how to feel...





	Suspicious

"It's suspicious I tell you! He's never this happy!" Lance exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Lance, I'd love to help you, but I have a sink full of dishes and a cat to wash. Unless you want to help me scrape all that alien bug goop off Yellow?", Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance shuddered. Out of all the missions they had gone on since coming to space, their last one to an uninhabited planet covered in mega flora had been one of the nastiest ones to date. 

The planet itself was fine, even beautiful, with giant multicoloured flowers dotted in clusters all over the surface. It was the wildlife that was the problem. More specifically, the swarms of insects responsible for pollinating those flowers.

After collecting the special nectar Coran had requested from a particularly vivid patch of pink blossoms, they paladins found themselves besieged by a swarm of fuzzy, bumble bee like aliens the size of a fist. Apparently, they were not happy about the paladins helping themselves to their food source.

Luckily for Lance, Keith, and Hunk, the paladin armour was thick enough to withstand their stingers. Not so fortunately for the Yellow Lion, who ploughed straight through the swarm as they made their escape, and was now covered from head-to-tail in bug guts.

And the worse part? It smelled like the dumpsters Lance used to pass on the way to school behind the local fish market. Nasty.

"Hunk, buddy, you know I love you, but you couldn't pay me enough to deal with that level of stank."

Hunk's faced scrunched up in disappointment.

"Oh c'mon, please, please, please. It's gonna take me days to get it all off by myself", Hunk moaned.

"Ugh, fine", Lance sighed, "but you owe me!"

Hunk smiled broadly. "Thanks bud. I'll cook you up something special when we're done."

As they made their way towards the Yellow Lion's hanger, Lance picked up the conversation where they started.

"So, anyway, Keith. Weirdly happy lately right? I think I've seen him laughing more in the last week than I have since I met him."

"The first time, or the second time?" Hunk asked innocently.

"The ONLY time, you ass" Lance huffed stepping into the elevator after Hunk.

Hunk snorted and patted him on the back. "Sorry dude, couldn't resist. But you're right, he has been pretty cheerful lately, though I wouldn't call it suspicious."

"It is! Seriously, what could possibly cause such a change in a mega emo like Keith? And if it wasn't suspicious, then why keep it a secret? If there's anything we all need in the middle of an intergalactic space war, it's fun. I wanna know!"

"Ooooohhhhhh, I get it now", Hunk said smirking, "it's not that he's happy, it's that you don't know why."

"Excuse me?!", Lance squawked, "Are you inferring I'm jealous or something?!"

"Uh, no, I was implying that you were being nosy and petty. Why would I think you're jealous?"

"I-I, I wasn't, I didn't mean..." Lance spluttered, "I thought maybe he'd, I dunno, met someone?"

Hunk stared blankly at him as the elevator chimed softly, the doors opening with a quiet swish.

"What? Why would you possibly think that?"

"Well, he's been spending a lot of time with the Blade of Marmora lately, and that place is crawling with people our age so..."

Hunk laughed loudly at that. "Dude, seriously? This is Keith we're talking about. It sounds to me like you're projecting a bit."

Lance bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're the only one on the team that seems interested in a relationship right now? And no", he said as Lance smirked and opened his mouth, "Shay and I don't count, we're not together." Lance closed his mouth and rolled his eyes. "So yeah, really don't think you have any reason to be jealous."

Lance stopped halfway across the hanger floor and folded his arms.

"I already told you, I'm not jealous. That stupid mullet can date whoever he likes!"

Hunk's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa, what? I meant you don't need to jealous of Keith for having a girlfriend. What are you talking about? Wait, wait, do you...?"

Lance paled instantly, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "I-I-I-I, didn't, I um, I..."

Abruptly, he turned and sprinted for the elevator, skidding to a stop and jamming his finger repeatedly into the buttons.

"Lance wait! I didn't mean..! Aaaannnddd he's gone. Great."

Hunk sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned around to survey his lion.

"So much for getting you clean today, huh? Geez, Lance, why do always pick the worse times to have a crisis?"

*** 

Lance stepped out of the elevator, sighing as he morosely made his way down the hall.

He felt bad for abandoning Hunk like that, especially after promising to help, but he just couldn't help it. The conversation had gone in a direction he hadn't expected, and he hadn't able to suppress the instinct to flee that his brain was throwing at him.

He sighed again. Later, Lance resolved. Later he would go back down and help clean Yellow. He just needed a few minutes for his heart rate to slow down and his mind to stop conjuring images he didn't want to see.

Keith, laughing at something Pidge said, his eyes crinkled up at the corners; the intense expression on his face as he hacked and slashed his way through another galra sentry; his face flush with the joy of victory as he emerged from the Red Lion's cockpit; his long fingers, pulling his hair into a messy ponytail, as sweat ran down his ne- NO. NO, NOPE, NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!

Lance shoved his face into his hands, muffling a scream as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. Breathing deeply, his internal freak-out was interrupted by a familiar sound. Keith, laughing.

Dilemma put aside for now, Lance followed to lingering chuckles to the lounge. There he was, brushing his bangs back as he looked at something in his other hand and laughed.

Holding his breath, Lance tiptoed up behind him. This was his chance! Finally, he would discover just what it was that had caused this weird situation in the first place!

Carefully, Lance leaned closer, trying to get a glimpse of whatever it was. A holo-pad? A holo-pad playing a very familiar video.

In it, Lance himself stood in the middle of the training room surrounded by floating drones. Taking out three in quick succession, he gloated, doing an impromptu victory dance. Suddenly, the last drone, which he hadn’t seen, came up behind him, letting loose a laser bolt that struck him directly in the rear.

Lance dropped his bayard, letting out an unmanly squeal, as he clapped both hands to the now slightly scorched butt cheek. Shiro's voice sounded out, ending the training sequence amidst the roars of laughter from the other paladins.

Laughter that was now being echoed by Keith as he moved his finger to the replay button.

"SONNOVABITCH!"

Keith jumped, letting the holo-pad in his hands fall to the floor. He spun around, instinctively reaching for his knife. When he saw who it was, he relaxed, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey, Lance."

"DON'T YOU 'Hey, Lance' me, YOU JERK! What the quiznak is that?!"

Trying to school his features, Keith raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Oh, it's just my new favourite video. Do you want a copy?", the innocent tone of voice not matching the smirk making it's way across his face.

"You are so DEAD mullet!"

Keith laughed as Lance lunged at him over the couch, easily sidestepping the maneuver. In one clean movement, he picked up the discarded holo-pad, jumped over the couch and made his way past Lance to the door.

Laughing hysterically, Keith raced down the hall, Lance hot on his heels, screaming out curses and threats.

Lance ran faster, determined to get his hands on him and that accursed video. 

Like Keith?! What the hell was he thinking?! Shaking his head, Lance pushed those thoughts out his mind as he scrambled after his rival. That hothead was so gonna get it.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for VLD! Comments, etc are appreciated!


End file.
